(I Hope You Had) The Time Of Your Life
by WowThatsHipster
Summary: Who could forget August 19? The tangerine sky rising over the morning dew, sunlight slipping through clouds like a camera lens flare. It was the very last day of summer. Warning: Tearjerker.


_A/N: Thanks for reading. :) This is my first fanfiction on my brand new account, although definitely not my first fanfiction._

_Warning: This story is a tearjerker. If crying just isn't your thing, then reader discretion is advised. Still, I do hope you'll enjoy. This is the first of several chapters, each from a different character's perspective. Also, there might be traces of fluff._

_Disclaimer: We all know that this is purely fanfiction, thus, I am in no way affiliated with Phineas and Ferb. Insert legal jargon here._

_-Gi_

* * *

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Chapter One.  
Isabella

Who could forget August 19? The tangerine sky rising over the morning dew, sunlight slipping through clouds like a camera lens flare. It was the very last day of summer, and we all knew the fiery red-head across the street had to have something big up his sleeve. And boy, did he.

Nobody saw it coming. Nobody expected to find the Maple Drive house's backyard so lifeless and bare. Nobody expected to watch Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's knees tremble and then collapse in the door frame. Nobody expected the sharp song of emergency sirens to slice through the peaceful morning air. Nobody- not a single soul- expected to hear the devastating news that the beautiful bundle of auburn-haired sunshine, Phineas Flynn, had passed away at the tender age of 10 years old.

A year ago on this very day, I lost my very best friend. The one person who knew me before I even knew myself.

_"From Phineas,"_ was scrawled harshly on the front of the envelope when it was first handed to me. I was confused at first. Mr. Fletcher told me, "He wrote one to all of us." And then he put his hand on the back of my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile. I could see the heavy sadness burdening his eyes. I cried so much that week, I got a rash underneath my eyes.

I remember the envelope felt warm and familiar in my hands, and I hesitated to open it. It was the last thing I had of my dearly beloved friend, and I could imagine every beautiful memory would wither out and disappear into oblivion if I dare lift the flap of the off-white envelope. It was two days later when I found the strength and willpower to open it. I delicately unsheathed the lined notebook paper, and I felt it in my fingertips, remembering how our hands felt when we would clasp them together. Reading the 10-year-old scrawl was a challenge through tear-blurred eyes.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I really hope that by some miracle, you never have to read this. But sadly, this was inevitable. I ran the calculations, and when I realized how little time I had left, you were the very first person who came to mind, along with everything I had to tell you. Isa, my best friend, I hope I remember to tell you sometime this summer how glad I am to have spent my whole lifetime knowing you._

_Remember the summer between first and second grade? It was when Mom_ _had just married my step-father, and Ferb was moving into my bedroom. You wore your favorite dress-up dress, the white one with Tinkerbell wings. I stole the jacket from Dad's suit that he wore to church on Sundays. Ferb memorized a speech from the wedding scene of Mom's favorite romance movie, and recited it. We were "married" in the attic, even though we weren't allowed to be in there. We never kissed, though, because "that's so gross"._

_I still have the plastic blue ring. It's in a box of keepsakes under my bed, but don't tell everyone, because I'm not sure if I want people rummaging through it after I die. But it has a heart molded onto it and couldn't possibly fit even my pinky finger anymore. If you would like it, it's all yours. I used to look at it and wonder if it would someday be replaced with a diamond ring. You know..._

_Ugh. Actually, don't read that. I mean, that's embarrassing. Ah, what does it matter at this point. Isa, you're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently because they're lying. I think your eyes are pretty._

_Um._

_You're really the best friend I could ever imagine. You've always been there to help whenever I need it. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without knowing you. Remember when your Mama always said we were "joined at the hip" and we could never figure out what that meant?_

_I don't remember the first time we met, so I asked Mom if she remembered. She told me that she and your Mama were pregnant with us at the same time, and since I was born a month before you were, I was in the waiting room with my Mom when you were born. So I guess that means we've literally been friends since birth. How awesome is that?_

_I hope I can give you an amazing summer. Or, I guess since you'll be reading this around August/September, I hope you had a summer vacation you'll never forget. Ever._

_We're only 10 years old. That's hardly even alive. You've got the entire rest of your life to live- you haven't even turned into a teenager yet! Isabella, I'm scared. What if you.. oh, I can't say it._

_Isabella, what if you forget about me?_

_Isa, I hope you have a beautiful life. I hope you smile a whole lot. I hope someday you fall in love with someone who loves it when you laugh and smile. I hope you always remember me, and the memories we shared. I'm so grateful that I never had to live a day without you._

_Serendipitously,_  
_Phineas Flynn_

A whole year has passed since August 19. _A whole year_. The ring now sits on display next to its matching pink partner, which I could never bring myself to throw away. For 25¢, those tiny pieces of plastic are far more precious than gold. I'll never forget that heroic summer, nor the dreamy-eyed boy who made it all possible. I still feel empty not having him around to share a laugh. I still wonder why he couldn't have told me, his best friend since diapers, about it. I still don't know where I'm supposed to go from here.

Oh, Phineas...

* * *

_A/N: Still not as heartbreaking as I intended it to be, and that's driving me insane. Still.. :/_

_About the wedding scene mentioned before, it's sort of a headcanon of mine.. I'm considering writing it up as a oneshot, what do you think, dearest readers?_

_More chapters to come soon, although no promises as to how soon "now"_ is_, exactly.. After all, the square root of soon_ is_ never. (I'm kidding. I promise I will update this story!)_

_Review, review! I need some feedback, my pretties._

_xoxo  
-G_


End file.
